


Sólo dentro suyo

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez existe la posibilidad de un mundo en el que las cosas sí le salen bien...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo dentro suyo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi fanfic favorito.

Estás muy agotado por la cacería. Ese tipo de cosas no son lo tuyo en absoluto, pero sabes que a tu padre, a Thor y a todos los demás les encanta cualquier actividad que te obligue a esforzarte físicamente. Intentaste acomodarlo a tu estilo, diseñando un par de estrategias en tu cabecita pensante, siempre maquinando alguna travesura (que el resto no suele entender porque tienen un pésimo sentido del humor), sin embargo, sabes que pasarás toda la noche ideando excusas creíbles para no volver a ir de caza con ellos.

Últimamente te has estado planteando si te sientes menospreciado porque Thor es mejor que tú en algunas cosas o si sólo se trata de ese sentimiento que Odín tiene para con el primogénito. No entiendes por qué ser el primer hijo es tan importante y al mismo tiempo te causa culpa pensar que tu familia no te quiere, no cuando ellos mismos lo reafirman y te incluyen en sus cosas.

Te cuestionas si te incluyen realmente o si son actos piadosos. Esa idea te llena de vergüenza y te horroriza.

Después de bañarte y limpiarte algunas heridas, te pones la ropa para dormir y te dejas caer sobre tu enorme catre, sábanas de seda, tu color favorito: verde. Cierras los ojos antes de que pienses siquiera en bostezar.

Te llaman. “¡Hey, Loki! Deja de soñar despierto, ¿quieres?”. Eres ya un adolescente pero no vistes las ropas típicas de Asgard, no estás en la ciudad dorada y la gente es extraña. No son corpulentos, ni enormes, pero sí tienen largos cabellos y algunos hombres usan barbas enmarañadas. De fondo suena música rara, no tienes idea de qué es y al mismo tiempo hay una parte de ti que está increíblemente acostumbrada a todo eso. Vistes pantalones algo sucios, azul claro que reconoces como jeans. Un trozo de tela colorida sobre tu frente a modo de banda, tu cabello casi rozándote los hombros, una playera holgada con las mangas rotas. La hierba se cuela entre los dedos de tus pies descalzos y lo sientes delicioso. Un aroma familiar te llena las fosas nasales, la hierba para fumar, pero así son los sesenta y no te importan las drogas ni que a pocos metros de ti y tus amigos haya una pareja haciendo el amor o un par de chicos besándose.

Te cuentan excitados que tienen algo nuevo. Nuevo para ellos y para ti, porque el resto de la universidad ya lo ha probado. Te preguntan cómo te sientes, porque para que las cosas salgan bien, tienes que andar con buenos ánimos, de lo contrario podrías terminar causando problemas y si la policía te atrapa…

Asientes con la cabeza. Uno de ellos te pide que cierres los ojos. Obedeces y dentro de tu boca meten algo pequeño, parece papel. “Chúpalo como si fuera un caramelo”, susurran entre risas. Obedeces de nuevo y esperas impaciente. Te gusta la idea de algo oral, porque fumar es molesto.

Alguien te toma por la cintura, giras la cabeza. Es ese muchacho que conociste en el festival, que siempre tiene problemas con la policía y que te ha protegido de esta (es corpulento. Aunque estás en contra de la violencia, secretamente te excita a sobremanera cuando lo hace). “Hola”, le dices, comenzando a sentir el efecto de la droga. El muchacho no responde y se limita a besar tu cuello lentamente, hasta que te das cuenta de que estás como la pareja de a unos metros: recostado sobre la hierba, desnudo, sintiendo el césped frío sobre tu espalda, con las piernas bien abiertas mientras el muchacho no deja de lamer tu miembro como si pudiera extraer de el la cosa más deliciosa.

Nunca habías tenido sexo estando drogado. Cada uno de tus cinco sentidos se vuelve más agudo, tu cuerpo tiembla, arqueas la espalda mientras ríes. La lengua del otro envuelve tu hombría como si fuera una serpiente, sus dientes se hunden apenas, lo que te causa espasmos. Sabes que todos los están viendo, sabes que aunque todos allí se proclamen a favor del amor entre hombres y hombre, mujeres y mujeres, no están demasiado habituados a verlos tener sexo en el parque.

Cierras los ojos con fuerza antes de llegar al clímax.

Despiertas. Uno de los sirvientes de Odín se disculpa y luego te pide que vayas a verlo, que está ansioso. Respondes con frialdad que enseguida estarás allí. El sirviente se va y comienzas a vestirte.

Por más que te muestres irritado, tu pecho se infla de orgullo. Odín padre de todos te ha adoptado y te ha amado con todo su ser. Asgard te reconoce como su hijo legítimo, Asgard ama tu magia, arte de la que carecen y que les maravilla. Al principio como mero entretenimiento, mas luego de tu ayuda durante la batalla, no tienen problema en arrodillarse ante ti (algo que te fascina, con lo que no puedes dejar de pensar).

Tienes un hermano mayor, hijo de Odín, descendiente directo de Odín. Un hermano que has opacado con tus maravillosas habilidades. Su nombre es Thor, es fuerte, tiene control sobre el cielo y sus rayos, antes era poseedor de un arma magnifica: el martillo Mjolnir. Hasta que en un arrebato de orgullo, en medio de la pelea final con los gigante, Thor hizo uso indebido de el. Odín te lo entregó y viste en la mirada de tu hermano desprecio. Si no fuera porque cuentas con el amor obviamente mayor de tu padre y tu madre, tal vez te preocuparía.

Odín te consulta, Odín te deja entrar en la cámara de guerra, Odín hace festines en tu honor. Te sientes adorado y amado. El cariño de Frigga enternece cada fibra de tu ser. Les juras lealtad. Eres feliz y a veces, muy pocas, sientes que hubo un momento en el que te sentiste menospreciado y finalmente ha llegado tu hora de gloria.

No es necesario ganar batallas ni traer cabezas. Tu felicidad empieza cuando notas en las miradas la aceptación; en el trato, que tu eres igual; a la hora de comer en la gran mesa, que te guardan un lugar. Te reconocen, te quieren, si dejas de estar no les dará igual. Importas.

“Suficiente, Thor”, exclamas extendiendo tu brazo antes de que arruine el trato que estás a punto de sellar con Laufey. “Ya has intentado arreglar esto y no has podido, ahora acatarás lo que yo diga. Al margen de esto te quedarás”.

Tu voz retumba por la gran sala. Los gigantes ríen al ver como alguien que hasta hace un tiempo casi los mata con su arma, guarda silencio como un perro obediente frente al mago pequeño, y cómo también en su cintura carga a Mjolnir. Te preguntas si no estás siendo demasiado duro, mas luego recuerdas cada actitud hostil que Thor ha guardado para contigo y no sientes culpa. Si algún día te ves obligado a desterrarlo, no lo dudarás. El orgullo de Thor choca con el tuyo y su envidia no va a llevarlo a nada bueno. No es tu culpa haberles agradado a tus padres, no es tu culpa que Asgard responda ante ti, no es tu culpa manejar la magia. Y pese a que pensaste que los sentimientos de Thor podían ir y venir, te duele que no haya un vínculo de hermandad como debería haberlo.

Suspiras.

Gimes.

El muchacho muerde con fiereza la cara interna de tus muslos. Cuando te des una ducha en casa te detendrás a mirar esas macas rojizas que indicarán que perteneces a alguien. La idea te gusta solamente porque eres de él. “Ah…”. El calor de tus mejillas es cada vez más fuerte, sientes un par de dedos entrando con picardía dentro tuyo. Te muerdes el labio.

“¡Olvida eso!”, balbuceas. La droga apenas te deja expresarte de forma coherente. “Duro, que duela lo que deba dolerme”, ordenas.

Entonces los dedos se retiran, el chico te toma de las caderas y eres penetrado a fondo. No puedes evitar contraerte, ejerciendo presión sobre el pene del otro y sonríes malicioso al pensar que le duele. Arañas su espalda, posesivo, y comienzas un vaivén bien brusco. En tu cabeza oyes el sonido de un ferrocarril en marcha. Eres una máquina de placer y exhalas. Ves mucho vapor, como si en verdad fueras una locomotora y allá, en tu trasero, está el maquinista echando carbón para que el calor aumente.

Mira qué metáforas las tuyas. Ríes tontamente.

Thor no entiende. Tú eres de afuera, él te trató como a un hermano, pero Odín más que eso: lo despreció él y te apreció a ti. Intentas entenderlo, mas no llegas a mucho porque cómo es posible entender la falta de amor cuando siempre has sido adorado. Incluso llegas a pensar que Thor exagera, que es un mal perdedor y un ingrato.

Comienza a volverse tu preocupación y buscas fortalecer el vínculo que los une, sin embargo él se niega, te aparta de un empujón y merodea por el palacio. Sabes que trama algo, sabes que tendrás que detenerlo si es algo seriamente dañino. Bien, se puede jugar de a dos.

Él acaba en ti y hace eso que medio te molesta, medio le dejas pasar: se queda dentro tuyo y no te deja. Eres prisionero de sus fuertes brazos. Sientes que tal vez lo hace para hacerte sentir por debajo de él, pero luego lo olvidas, porque se siente demasiado bien como para perderse en tontos pretextos o caprichos.

El cielo está teñido de mil colores. Ves los sonidos, oyes los sabores, saboreas los olores y hueles el color. Entonces haber tenido sexo bajo esas condiciones resulta una experiencia que le recomendarías a cualquiera.

Lamentablemente, él y tú se percatan de que la plaza está casi vacía, que tus amigos se largaron y los está rodeando la policía. Aquellos cerdos conservadores que los miran con asco y sorna. Quieres ponerte la ropa de inmediato, prefieres que él se vista primero. Ninguna de las dos: llueven golpes sobre ustedes y no tienen con qué o quién refugiarse. Se burlan, les escupen, los amenazan, les dicen dónde viven para intimidarlos. Tienes miedo y tomas su mano. Deseas ser tan atrevido como él y mirar a los oficiales sin demostrar dolor alguno.

Del centro del parque a la patrulla, hacen un trecho largo, en el que no les permiten vestirse y la gente civil y aburridamente normal que pasa por allí los observan. Tu cabeza está levantada, orgullosa, aunque no tienes idea de qué tono de voz usarás con tus padres cuando tengas que llamarlos para pedirles que pasen por ti.

Te lanzan a una celda fría y húmeda.

Thor finalmente consiguió hacerse de un grupo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse en contra de su padre y él. No pudo lidiar con el hecho de que hayas sido elegido como futuro rey de Asgard.

Aunque por dentro estés desmoronándote por el dolor y la traición de tu propio hermano, intentas hacerlo recapacitar. Le dices que han compartido tanto juntos… le aseguras que podrán gobernar juntos, le preguntas por qué hace lo que hace y nuevamente no consigues entender su punto de vista. Alguien allí está fallando y no puedes asegurar cuál de los dos es,

Cuando oyes que las celdas cercanas se ocupan y no hay liberación próxima, sabes que el levantamiento de Thor ha triunfado. Temes por el futuro de Asgard, por tu amado padre y adorada madre. Temes también por el traidor de tu hermano. Temes por ti mismo. Temes por la oscuridad de la prisión que parece eterna.

—Loki —susurra con un deje de ternura.

Abre los ojos con pesadez. Todo da vueltas, tiene mucho sueño y hambre (eso último da igual, él mismo se ha negado a comer). Gira la cabeza y ve, detrás de los barrotes, el rostro de Thor, acongojado. Quiere gritarle que se largue, pero esa maldita cosa… ese maldito y humillante bozal no lo deja emitir palabra alguna.

Thor abre la puerta después de un par de maniobras con las llaves. Avanza hacia el despacio, Loki observa su capa roja, impecable, hondeando apenas. Ladea la cabeza, hastiado, le da la espalda. Quiere hablar, quiere maldecir, quiere romperle cada uno de los huesos y los grilletes, construidos especialmente para absorber su magia, le impiden hacer nada.

—Hermano… —insiste Thor.

Thor, hijo de Odín, hijo de Frigga, rey de Asgard, poseedor de Mjolnir, hermano adoptivo de Loki. Heroe de los humanos, miembro de los Vengadores, guerrero victorioso, esposo de Sif, dios del rayo.

Apoya una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Loki, acariciándolo suavemente. Éste se aparta, y el otro lo sujeta con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarlo. Sus ojos azules se ven agobiados, no le interesa. Su mente está ocupada registrando lo que acababa de soñar…

Una sensación tan…

Cálida.

—Estás llorando, Loki...

Suave como su voz en ese momento. Tan real que casi podía palpar el cuerpo del muchacho, corresponder al amor de Odín, quejarse de las heridas de caza.

Y todo tan efímero.

Porque siempre fue así, desde que podía recordar: las cosas que planeaba eran exitosas, los buenos momentos, el placer, la gloria.

Sólo se daban dentro de su cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es primer intento de LSD fanfiction. ¿Qué es eso? En realidad es un término sacado de... no sé, pero fue lo que me surgió después de leer el awesome _[There is more than one of everything](http://akelos-cry.livejournal.com/25799.html#cutid1)_ de [akerlos_cry](http://akelos-cry.livejournal.com). Es más que nada para referirse a esos fanfics que son raros, pero no crack, sino que manejan la trama de una forma "viajera", en un momento estás leyendo un párrafo y al otro las cosas se descolocan, o hay cambios de lugar, de punto de vista, de lo que sea de forma poco ortodoxa XD  
>  Así, promoviendo el LSD fiction, me animo a hacer algo distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Dudo que llegue a ser demasiado bueno, pero nunca voy a poder decirme que no lo intenté.


End file.
